The Legendary Knight
by Zero F
Summary: He kept an eye over her as a guardian. Once an attempt to take her was made, he made his move. Knowing the truth, the two set out to take their revenge. Little did they know it was more complicated than that. KxL, AxC, SxS Revision in-progress
1. Revenge on a burning village

The Legendary Knight

Chapter One: Meeting

The night was perfect. A girl with long pink hair sat by the shore of the beach to look at the wide ocean and the bright blue moon that made it look even more beautiful.

She didn't want the night to end but it had to. She couldn't do anything about it. She stood up and started walking to her house. She took one last look at the ocean before she went inside her house.

She went up her room to prepare. That night is special to all the villagers because it is one of their festivals that happen only once every three years.

She went to her dresser and opened it. She looked for her dress that always wore during the festival. She never seemed to out grow it.

"Lacus hurry up or we'll be late!" her father, Siegel Clyne, announced.

"I'm coming dad!" she said loud enough for him to hear.

She quickly got dressed in her short, pink kimono and her white shoes (A/N: Imagine her in SEED only without the coat)

She hurriedly went down the stairs to see her father and go with him to the festival.

After five minutes, they finally arrived in the fields where all the villagers have gathered. Everyone was excited to see another beautiful night with their loved ones. There they were watching the stars as they began to shine.

"Wow!" said almost all the villagers as they saw the stars. Lacus just smiled. She knew that everyone would forget about their worries even if it lasted for only one night. Everyone was happy forgetting every problem they had at least for one night. They all watched the stars having smiles on their face.

* * *

"_I want all of you to burn down that village and kill everyone living in it" said a man with blonde hair_

"_But sir that seems to be a bit too harsh" said a man wearing black pieces of cloth. "You dare defy Rau's commands ?" the blonde asked_

"_If you do, I will make sure you don't see another day again." he continued. The man kept quiet as he still wanted to live. "Now go!" he ordered them_

'_Kira Yamato let's see if you show up again' he thought

* * *

_

"Kira are you sure you'll be alright?" asked a blonde woman.

"Of course, I promise I'll be okay." Kira said. "I'll meet you two at Heliopolis. Go to Miss Murrue's and wait for me there" he finished. The two friends nodded and went to the meeting place.

* * *

He went towards where the village was and observed the surroundings. "Something's not right" he whispered as he continued walking around the village. He looked up at the sky only to see that the stars are glowing brightly.

The stars stopped glowing then suddenly faded away as the night grew deeper. The villagers were already on their way back to the village when they saw it was on fire and many houses were already burning. Then they saw many people wearing black clothes coming closer to them. They began to panic when they noticed that the people wearing black was carrying swords. Some of the villagers ran for their lives but didn't make it. Only a few villagers lived but they were about to be killed when he arrived. He fought them off to give the villagers' time to escape but it was of no use. There were so many people after the villagers. Some more of them were killed.

Lacus and her father remained alive but suddenly someone appeared in front of them. They thought it was a villager but they were wrong. The man raised his sword trying to kill Lacus and her father in one blow but failed. It only hit Siegel he didn't want Lacus to die just yet. He wanted her to have a happy life.

"Go Lacus!" he said barely above a whisper.

"But dad" she said. Her eyes started to water

"I said GO!" he practically shouted when he heard her.

She obeyed her father and ran towards the field they just came from.

* * *

Kira killed some more of the swordsmen who burned the village. When he saw Lacus running to the fields, he followed her. He noticed that someone else followed her. When they finally reached the fields Lacus sat down and rested, not knowing that somebody followed her.

The man with blonde hair suddenly appeared in front of Lacus. He raised his sword, getting ready to strike. Lacus closed her eyes. She knew that she will be joining her father soon, but she was wrong. Kira stood in front of her; he raised his sword to block the attack. Then he pushed the blonde back. He fell down and dropped his sword. "Damn you Kira Yamato!" the blonde shouted as he picked his sword up and charged towards Kira. Kira easily evaded each and every one of his attacks making him very angry.

The blonde walked towards Lacus and pointed his sword at her neck. "Rey, leave her out of this!" he shouted. "Well if you really want to save her; you must die first! "He said.

Kira immediately knelt down. Rey smirked and said, "You made a good choice Yamato" He lifted his sword, getting ready to strike. "DIE!" Rey shouted. Kira evaded the attack and punched Rey on his stomach, knocking him out cold.

"Run" Kira whispered to the girl.

"But what about you?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me; just go" he said. She followed his orders and ran. But what they didn't know was there was another samurai that followed her.

Kira just stood there, waiting for them to come. And they did. He began fighting them and killing them one by one.

Lacus tried to run away as far as possible from the village but she couldn't. As the samurai appeared in front of her, she fell down and screamed

Kira heard her scream so he finished the remaining samurai off and headed to where he heard the scream.

Lacus closed her eyes again and waited for the pain that's about to come. She opened her eyes only to see that Kira stood in front of her to take the blow

Kira pulled his sword out to hit the samurai and kill him. As he did, Lacus tried to stand up but couldn't. It appears that she had twisted her ankle when she fell down. The samurai fell down and Kira put his sword back into its sheath.

Kira kneeled down and carried Lacus in his arms. "Thank you" she said as she passed out.

The village was completely burnt when the rain started to pour. Kira searched the whole area for shelter and luckily he found a cave. He entered in and put Lacus down and sat next to her. They were soaked so if the wind blew against them, they would immediately feel cold. He took off his leather jacket and put it on her so she would at least feel a little warmer.

After a few minutes, she slowly started to open her eyes and started to scan her surroundings. "Glad to see you're finally awake" he whispered. She looked beside him and saw Kira. Tears started forming in her eyes because she just lost her father. Kira just hugger her and comforted her. "Don't worry I'll protect you even if it costs me my life" he whispered into her ear. She just kept crying. Most of her tears fell because she just lost her father however; some fell because she was happy.

She didn't know why but she felt safe whenever he is around and somehow she knew that she could trust him. They fell asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

**Okay I should be updating in about a week or so but just keep telling me what you want to happen and I should be able update sooner**

**Please leave a review**


	2. A bitter past

The Legendary Knight

Chapter 2: Memories of the Past

Kira woke up. He scanned the surroundings with his amethyst eyes. Then he saw the girl he saved. His shoulder then began to hurt. He remembered that he got hit while trying to save her.

He brushed some strands of hair behind her ear causing her to stir and wake up. She slowly started to open her crystal blue eyes only to see a brunette beneath her. A faint tint of pink stained her cheeks as she moved away. She remembered that he was the one who saved her.

"Thank you very much for saving me. I…I don't know how to repay you for all the things you have done for me." She whispered. He moved closer to her and he started to smile. "Well, you can give me your name" he whispered into her ear.

Her face seemed to brighten up. "It's Lacus Clyne" she said softly.

"Mine's Kira, Kira Yamato" he said as he stood up and started fixing his clothes.

She noticed that he was wearing a black shirt, black pants and black shoes. He was also carrying two swords; one looked like an ordinary knight's sword. But what she didn't know it was very special. And the other sword was very rare; she read about it in a book. It was the only one made.(A/N: It looks like the Excalibur only smaller and it isn't red)

He helped her stand up. His jacket slipped down from her shoulders to drop on the floor. He picked it up and wore it. They stepped outside to talk a little.

"So Kira, what are you planning to do with me?" she asked.

"I think I'll just drop you off in the city." He said

"Well okay." She said while walking towards the woods.

They continued walking until the sky became dark. "We'll rest here for the night" he said. She nodded her head and sat down beside a tree. He removed his jacket once again to put it on her to at least make her feel warmer. He then sat beside her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Again, they fell asleep.

When she woke up she smelled something good. She found out that Kira caught some fish then cooked them. "Morning" he said softly. She walked towards him and said, "Thanks for everything" He just smiled and began fixing his things.

"So Kira, since when have you been fighting them?" she asked. "Almost sixteen years" he answered. "How come?" she asked again? "They burned my village too. I was five years old back then." He said_

* * *

Flashback _

"_Hey Cagalli no fair_!_" said a young boy with brown hair._

"_What do you mean?" the blonde asked while running towards their village. "You got a head start!" he said while trying to get to their village before his younger sister._

_But when they got there they couldn't believe their eyes. The whole village was burning and all the villagers were being killed. The boy and his younger sister went away with tears rolling down their faces._

_Then they saw their best friend. "Hey what happened to the village?" he asked. "It's burning" said the brunette. He couldn't believe it; everyone they loved and the place where they grew up now gone. They were just outside the village, they saw everything. Someone suddenly appeared in front of them. They hoped it was someone they knew, but they were wrong, it was one of those people who burned their village. He raised his sword preparing to strike. He wouldn't let even children live. _

_Kira found a sword lying on the ground. He picked it up and stabbed the man. It was his first kill. Tears began forming in his eyes as he knew that what he did was wrong and that because that you can never revive a dead person. But he had to do it or else he'd lose his sister and his best friend._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Kira sensed something. He walked towards Lacus and whispered into her ear, "Stay behind me" He pulled his sword out from its sheath and prepared for battle. There were at least ten men but Kira could take care of them easily. One appeared in front of him but Kira killed him easily. After a while, Kira finally killed all of them. The sky was beginning to darken, so they decided to walk fast and get to the city quickly.

As they continued walking towards the city, Lacus got tired and they rested near a tree again. Lacus slept peacefully; knowing Kira would always protect her._

* * *

Lacus was standing in her village. She saw all her friends, her house and her father. She walked around the village. She was happy that all she lost was there. But somehow she seemed sad. She couldn't see Kira anywhere. She tried to find him, but the next thing she saw was the village burning._

_She was just standing there. She didn't move until she saw Kira. She ran towards him but she saw him being killed a guy with blonde hair._

_She couldn't believe what was happening. She didn't do anything else but cry after that._

* * *

"Lacus, Lacus wake up, don't worry it's just a bad dream" she hugged Kira tightly after she woke up. "Kira please promise me that won't leave me" she said. He didn't know why she said that but he still agreed. "Okay Lacus, I promise"

As they continued walking, Kira saw some familiar faces walking towards them.**

* * *

Hey guys sorry for the late update it's all because my computer broke down. Well, as I've told you, tell me what you want to happen and I'll be able to update sooner. And I don't think I'll be updating very soon cuz our exams are coming. Please leave a review**.

**P.S. The Excalibur is the Sword Impulse's Sword**


	3. The two sides meet

**The Legendary Knight**

Chapter 3: The True Enemy

"_Lacus, Lacus wake up, don't worry it's just a bad dream" she hugged Kira tightly after she woke up. "Kira promise me that you won't leave me" she said. He didn't know why she said that but he still agreed. "Okay Lacus, I promise"_

_As they continued walking, Kira saw some familiar faces walking towards them.

* * *

_

"Lacus stay behind me!" he commanded. He saw Rau Le Crueset and Rey Za Burrel walking towards them. "Kira Yamato, I'm glad to see you again!" Rau greeted. "What do you want with me?" he asked. "Oh, it's not you we want; it's her" he said as he pointed his finger at Lacus.

Lacus just hid behind Kira, making sure they don't get her otherwise all Kira has done for her will be for nothing.

Kira pulled his sword out of its sheath, and so did Rau and Rey. Kira stood in a defensive stance. His main purpose was to protect Lacus and let her get away from them, not to kill Rau.

Then they started fighting. Rey fought while Rau just stood and watched. Kira easily blocked and evaded each and every one of Rey's attacks. Rey tried to hit Kira once again, but he blocked it. Rey backed away a little, but only to strike again; this time aiming for his stomach.

Again, Kira blocked the attack but suddenly, Rau jumped from behind Rey to hit Kira. It hit his right shoulder where his other wound was starting to heal. Kira cried out in pain. Rau hit Kira's shoulder hard that Kira felt that if was being sliced off of him. Lacus came closer to Kira and she grabbed his hand tightly. Her hands went up to his shoulder and suddenly a bright white light seemed to heal it.

"Lacus!" shouted Kira when Rey, once again, pointed his sword at her neck; suddenly, a small purple seed in Kira's mind shattered into a thousand pieces. He felt warm inside. He felt like he could fight at least fifty enemies in one battle and still win.

He quickly attacked Rey with his sword. Rey managed to block it but his sword broke in two pieces because of the impact the attack caused. Rey was shocked because that sword was unbelievably strong and Kira broke it with just one hit. "Damn you Kira Yamato!" cursed Rey

"Rey go back and get another sword. I'll handle things from here" Rau said confidently. Kira raised his sword and charged towards Le Crueset. He made short and quick strikes but Le Crueset blocked them all with his sword.

"Is that all you've got Kira?" he asked in a somewhat mocking way. Le Crueset threw a dagger towards Lacus. She was too scared to move so Kira had to block them. But one got through and hit Lacus on her shoulder. She gave a little cry because the dagger hit her.

Le Crueset threw more and more daggers. Kira didn't want to take chances so he blocked Lacus' body with his. Kira, once again, prepared to strike. He ran towards Le Crueset and he used all his strength in one blow. Rau tried to block it with his sword but it shattered into a few hundred pieces just like glass hitting the floor. The attack continued, thus, leaving a defenseless Le Crueset badly injured. "We'll meet again Kira Yamato!" Le Crueset managed to cough out before disappearing into the shadows.

"Lacus are you okay?" asked Kira. "It's all thanks to you Kira" she answered. Lacus couldn't believe that she healed Kira she just thought of it as a miracle. Kira put his hand on Lacus' shoulder where the dagger hit her. A bright light suddenly appeared. It was just like what happened earlier only this time it was light blue. He healed her just like when she healed him. He didn't know how but he just did.

Athrun and Cagalli felt something strange. They just felt warm all of a sudden. "Hey Athrun" called Cagalli. "Yeah what is it?" he asked "Do you think this feeling has something to do with Kira?" she asked. Silence, then, fell upon them. "To be honest I don't know but we should find him. He may need our help."

They didn't talk much after that. They knew Kira had just recently fought with someone but they didn't know who and they also don't know about Lacus, who was staying with Kira.

* * *

Kira fell down. He was exhausted and he needed to rest. Lacus just sat by his side while looking at the bright, beautiful moon. "Kira" called Lacus. "What is it?" he asked. "Why are you trying to protect me? I haven't even done anything for you. You even got hurt while trying to keep me away from those people. I don't want you getting hurt because of me." She said. _'Why_ _would she say something like that?'_ he thought to himself. "Lacus, it's because you're human. Every living creature in this world has a right to live and that includes you." he said calmly. "But why me?" she asked again. "Because when I saw you, I knew you have a special gift." He explained.

She didn't talk much after that. _'I never thought that Kira would be so kind. Maybe he only did this because he had to, or else he would lose everything. But how did he know I have a special ability?'_ She thought. She looked at him for a little while and suddenly figured out the answer to her question. He suddenly looked at her. A faint tint of pink stained her cheeks as she just realized her true feelings for him. She liked him, not only as a friend but something else.

* * *

**Come on! You guys and girls out there I've been requesting for some ideas for the other chapters and what's with the reviews guys come on I know you all have a writer in you so please share your opinions/ideas please! I have ideas for I think chapter 12 to 20 (it depends on how many chapters there will be)**

**Characters' hidden powers and age (if you're interested)**

**Athrun Zala: Can put his energy in a weapon (of course making it stronger) Age: 22**

**Kira Yamato: Every power listed and Seed mode (not so good w/ healing) Age: 21**

**Lacus Clyne: Healing Age: 19**

**Cagalli Yula Athha: Able to slightly strengthen a weapon Age: 20**

**Shinn Asuka: Able to slightly recover lost energy Age: 19**

**Stellar Louisser: Just like Shinn's Age: 18**

**Hey sorry for the sudden change. I read the first one and felt like something is missing.**


End file.
